Number 9 Dream
by Your Iron Lung
Summary: [FredxGeorge] Hinted [BillxCharlie] Fred and George do a lot of reminiscing on their days of innocence as the new Hogwarts term arrives. Not a good summary, and the story gets more 'exciting' as the semester rolls on. Twincest warning.
1. Here Comes the Sun

GW: Ah, a um...'warning' for those of you who do not know what kind of story they are about to subject themselves to. This story pits the lovely Weasly brothers Fred-

Fred: Hello

GW: And George-

George: Hi.

GW: as a couple. Yes, I am quite aware that such a relationship is dictated as 'incest' or in their case, 'twincest' (the incest of twins) and some of you folks out there may find this wrong and/or disturbing. You may ask, 'How can a person knowingly write about incest???' the answer is quite simple: I have been corrupted in this sense. (thank you, Hikaru and Kaoru)

Hikaru and Kaoru: Eh, we were bored, no biggie.

GW: Yes, well, on with the story!

Hikaru: Hold up!

Kaoru: Aren't we forgetting something rather important?

GW: Ah…the disclaimers. I don't own Harry Potter or its lovely characters, and now I have to disclaim Ouran High School Host Club. How troublesome. I don't own that either.

-O-o-O-

Chapter 1; Here Comes the Sun

- Little darling, it's been a long cold lonely winter, little darling, it feels like years since it's been here.

Here comes the sun, here comes the sun, and I say, it's alright-

Thunder clapped across a dark foreboding night sky 6 long years ago as the frightened, then 10 year old, George Weasly clung to his bedspread, awake and wide eyed in terror. He winced whenever the thunder was loud enough to shake their feeble looking house, and the ghoul in the attic wasn't helping. Whimpering slightly as lighting illuminated their room, he looked over at his brother, sleeping soundly in his bed across the room, and wondered if Fred would mind too terribly much if he crept into his bed looking for a place of comfort. He quickly ducked back under his covers as a large roar of thunder shook the Burrow and the ghoul wailed about. He peeked back out from under the blanket at Fred and reasoned on whether Fred would be angry with him or not, after all, Fred knew of George's dislike of thunderstorms, and they had made a pact to share as often as they could…and it wasn't as if they hadn't ever slept in the same bed before, so what was stopping him from joining his brother now?

Slowly he began to muster up courage to make a run for Fred's bed and sat up in his. At last, when George thought the storm had reached a quiet peak, he threw back his blanket and swung his legs out over the side of the bed, letting his toes brush against the floor. He took a deep breath and slid down onto the floor, nervously fidgeting and casting glances every which way. He took his time walking slowly across the room to where his brother lay sleeping, that is until low rumbling thunder made him run and leap into Fred's bed, eyes tightly squeezed shut and clinging onto Fred's arm as if his dear life depended on it.

Fred woke up startled at first, wondering what on earth was going on, but his panic died away as he saw George holding onto his arm for dear life, understanding growing in his mind as it thundered and lightning flashed in the sky.

"Alright there, George?"

George shook his head fervently.

Fred laughed good naturedly and pet George on the head.

"'Salright, George, the storm'll blow over and before you know it, the sun'll be out. You're alright now."

George merely buried his face in Fred's shirt sleeve as tears produced by fear welled up in his closed eyes, waiting for the storm to pass. As Fred continuously stroked George's hair, however, sleep filled the young Weasly boy and he succumbed to its enchanting magic. Soon after Fred too was asleep, his small arm wrapped protectively around his twin brother George.

-O-o-O-

6 years later and a storm similar to the one described above was fussing about, and the ghoul in the attack was wailing his dead little head off. The one thing different though was that George was not afraid. He lay awake in his own bed, hands neatly tucked under his head as he stared up at the ceiling, thinking. The new Hogwarts semester was starting tomorrow and he just wasn't feeling like he could handle another year at the wizard school. He didn't know how late it was, he just didn't seem to be able to sleep, but was not startled when a voice that was similar to his in every way interrupted these thoughts gently.

"Scared, George?" His twin said, smiling at him from across the room, his face propped up on his upturned palm.

"You stupid git, I'm not frightened by these sorts of storms anymore." He turned to look his brother in the eye.

"Well, why're you up so late, then?" Fred asked smiling.

George shrugged; after all, he really didn't know why he was awake. The memory of when George had ran to Fred for comfort when a raging storm went by flooded his mind.

"I don't know, just…"

"Reminiscing, perhaps?"

"Perhaps" said George smiling.

"Well, big year at Hogwarts coming up for us, you ready for it?" asked Fred as he took up George's position and stared at the ceiling above his head.

"Yep." George said as thunder gently rumbled the house.

"You can't fool me, George, I've known you too long; you still don't like thunder storms, do you?" asked Fred, beaming to himself.

"I'm not scared." Said George crossly.

"Oh, don't get me wrong, I wasn't saying you were scared…just…uneasy, perhaps?"

"Perhaps…" mumbled George, putting his full attention to a fly that had landed on the ceiling.

'I'll call you Peppy,' said George mentally, 'I'll be sure to catch you and test out all our new products on you.'

"Aw, I didn't mean anything by it, George." Said Fred sympathetically.

"Why'd you point it out then, you git?"

"Well, truthfully," Fred too looked at the fly centered above them. "I suppose I've been reminiscing too."

"Oh?"

"Yeah…" he looked back at George who, in turn, returned his gaze. Fred then did something quite unexpected, to George, at least: he patted the space beside him on his bed. "Come on, one more time?"

George sighed "We're too old now, Fred, it wouldn't be handled the same way as when we were kids."

"Oh, come on, George! For old time's sake?"

He slowly shook his head. "If someone walked in on us, what would they think?"

"We could just tell them you got scared of the storm, like we used to."

"Yeah, if we were about 10 years younger that might work. The innocence lies with the youth." George said, smiling sadly. "Ah, the joy of being innocent."

At this, Fred began to huff a little.

"But Bill and Charlie always got away with it!"

"Yeah, but they were more easy to believe, they didn't go around jinxing peoples things or turning stuffed teddy bears into man eating spiders."

They both laughed at that, recalling the event that lead to Ron's horrible dislike of spiders.

"Ah, that was an excellent bit." Said Fred laughing.

"It most undeniably was."

They laughed a bit more before sighing and sinking back into bed listening to the rain pattering against the window. The thunder had ceased and it was only a matter of time before the storm all together dissipated.

"You know," said George, rolling onto his side so he could get a better look at Fred, who copied this action. "Maybe one night wouldn't be so bad. You know…just to calm the nerves before the new term?"

"Perfectly reasonable" replied Fred, his face lifting as he happily moved to the side to allow George some more room in the bed.

George sat up and got out of bed, making his way to Fred's. He slid in underneath Fred's bedspread and allowed Fred to drape an arm around him and burry his face into George's neck. George smiled and looked out the window where the storm was falling apart and little bits of the early morning sun could be seen.

Almost instantly a song from one of his father's favorite Muggle bands (they were called the Beatles or something silly along those sorts) popped into his head, making him smile.

'Here comes the sun, doo do doo do, here comes the sun and I say, it's alright.'

-O-o-O-

End Chapter 1

GW: Well, that was chapter one for you. It'll get more exciting as they get to Hogwarts, I promise. This is my first really 'mature' fic (ignore that Oscar x Boyd one) It's also the first non-anime related story I've ever written, so I hope it's enjoyable enough for you all to read and keep reading. I lurvs the twins lol. They're my second favorite twincest couple, failing to be first only to the other mischievous red headed twins from Ouran High School Host Club, Hikaru and Kaoru.

Hikaru and Kaoru: At your service!

GW: Yes, well, please let me know how I'm doing and let me know of anything I can do to make this story better for you. Danke!


	2. 500 Miles

GW: I apologize profusely for talking too much last chapter, so I'll go ahead and get the disclaimers over with: I don't own Harry Potter (as much as I'd like to) and…yeah, that's it.

-O-o-O-

Chapter 2; 500 Miles

-If you miss the train I'm on, you will know that I have gone. You can hear the whistle blow a hundred miles, a hundred miles-

The sun was shining bright, even through his closed eyes allowing him to see the blood flowing around in his eyelids. He frowned, not wanting to get up yet, not having had the best sleep in the world last night, and snuggled closer into what he thought was his bedspread. Long slender fingers gently started to run themselves through his hair as he heard someone chuckle gently. A little confused, he opened his eyes, seeing nothing but a faded sky blue fabric at first. He looked up to meet his brothers clear blue eyes and his gently freckled face.

"Morning, Georgie." Said his twin as he continued to play with George's ginger hair, twirling it around in his fingers daintily. George groaned and buried his face back into Fred's chest, still not wanting to 'get up' as Fred's gentle laughter reached his ears. "Come on, George, time to get up."

"Nag nag nag." Moaned George as he drew himself away from the comfort of Fred's warm body to rub his eyes and sit up. He yawned, stretching his arms high over his head and twisting his back to get a satisfactory crack. Fred took this opportunity to plant a quick kiss on George's cheek.

George groaned loudly but a smile escaped his lips as he turned to look at Fred who was grinning rather sheepishly.

"You'd best get back to your own bed, George, before Mum comes and walks in to wake us."

"Yeah…" He looked across their room to where his bed sat, looking lonely and dismal. He frowned and turned back to Fred, looking extremely sad.

"What's wrong?" Fred asked, concern in his voice and his eyes. It took all George had to keep from letting a grin creep onto his face.

"Gred…" George began to whine, "My bed's going to be all cold!"

"You git!" Fred exclaimed, a broad smile spreading onto his face as he playfully pushed George out of his bed and onto the floor.

As George landed on the floor with a small thump, they both began to erupt with jubilant laughter. The footsteps on the stairs that most assuredly belonged to their mother brought Fred back to what George was supposed to be doing.

"Hurry up, Forge! Get back in bed!"

George quickly scrambled to his feet and made a quick, yet quite unnecessary, dive into his bed, landing with a thump. Fred quickly turned around in his own bed to face the wall as his face turned red from trying to suppress the laughter that was trying so hard to escape.

George was grinning slightly as he began to quickly wind himself up in his bed sheets as he began to ruffle his hair, trying to get it to look more sleep worn. He buried his face into his pillow and stuck his leg out in an odd angle to help support his act.

No sooner had he gotten prepared then their mother opened wide the bedroom door and stood framed in the doorway for a brief moment. Thus, because George was the closest, she began to shake him gently, calling out to the two of them:

"Come on and get up and dressed; Breakfast's downstairs."

George let out a convincing sleep ridden groan and slowly rose up out of his bed, trying his best to appear groggy and still strewn with sleep.

"Mum…It's still too early…" he whined.

Fred smiled at the wall he was facing as his brother put on one of the most convincing acts he had ever seen, er, well, heard.

"Now, now, enough of that, Fred-"

"I'm George, Mum!"

"Alright, _George_, wake Fred up and come down to breakfast."

"Fine." George groaned as he pretended to stretch and yawn again, getting up and out of his bed as his mother turned to continue on her pursuit to wake the household.

George stood by his bed, watching Fred for a moment to see if he would get up on his own. But, of course, Fred being Fred, he remained in bed continuing to 'sleep'.

"Tch…" George said, shaking his head as he turned back to his bed and grabbing up his pillow. He weighed it in his hands testily before approaching Fred's bed.

He leaned down low, his lips nearly touching Fred's ear as he smiled sweetly.

"Freddikins," George cooed, "I believe it's time for you to get UP!"

Before Fred could react, George brought down his heavily feathered pillow upon his twin's head. Fred let out a yelp of surprise which turned to laughter as he armed himself with his own pillow and whacked George across the face.

A thunderous pillow fight ensued, only to be broken up by their mother who was making her return trip back to the kitchen.

"Boys!" she exclaimed, brandishing her wand threateningly, "Get dressed and come down to breakfast this _instant_!"

She gave a slight flick of her wand and the pillows that the twins had been wielding flew out of their hands and began to ruthlessly attack them

"Aah!" they both cried out laughing and running to cover their heads with their arms as their pillows attacked them. They scattered about the room laughing hysterically before finally giving in.

"Alright, alright! We give!" they called out as they collapsed to the floor, breathless with laughter.

Mrs. Weasly nodded curtly, turning around and leaving, giving another flick of her wand to stop the attacking pillows. The twins continued to laugh on the floor for a bit longer before they rose to their feet to get dressed.

-O-o-O-

Ron and the others (including Bill and Charlie who were in fact seated next to each other, a subtle look of bliss on Charlie's face which caused the twins to exchange glances) were already seated at the table when Fred and George at last came down.

"Hello, Harry, Hermione." Said George as he took a seat across from Charlie, who gave him a wink.

"Hello…Fred…or George." Said Harry as George waved off Harry's confusion. "Erm, George, or Fred, you have a feather sticking out of your head."

"Have I?" said George nonchalantly raising his eyes to try and get a look at the top of his head.

"Yes, you do." Said Hermione stiffly as she diverted her attention from what she was doing to look at what Harry was talking about.

"Where?" George asked as he aimlessly groped around the top of his head trying to find the culprit feather.

"Right here, you git!" Fred said as he took the feather from out from his brother's hair and then smacked him upside the head.

"Oh." He said, taking the feather from out of Fred's hands and twirling it in his fingers, staring at it as it swirled about.

"Now, how did that get there?" asked Bill curiously giving a side look at Charlie, who laughed.

Fred scowled.

"Not in the way you're thinking."

Bill, Charlie, Fred and George started laughing as Molly set down plates in front of the twins who proceeded to pile food onto them.

"Hurry up now, everyone, eat quickly! We wouldn't want to miss the train, would we?"

"Yeah," piped in Charlie, "This is definitely a year I wouldn't want to miss."

"Kinda makes me want to be in Hogwarts again…" said Bill dreamily.

"Why's that?" Harry asked curiously, looking up from his plate of food.

"Well, I'd tell you if I could, but, Perce would through a fit….if…I told…" Charlie said, his sentence breaking up towards the end, his eyes going hazy.

"Charlie?" Harry inquired as Charlie let out a soft sigh.

Fred and George exchanged excited looks and George elbowed him a bit.

"Whoops," said Fred, knocking over his fork 'accidentally'. "Dropped my fork." He bent down underneath the table and paused, glancing over towards where Bill and Charlie sat to see what was causing this kind of a reaction in Charlie. Fred smirked as he retrieved his fork, now knowing what had caused Charlie's dissipation of speech. Bill definitely had wandering hands.

-O-o-O-

After they had all said their good-byes, they eventually boarded the train and their own little groups went off in their own directions. Fred and George meandered down the halls of the train, checking the compartments, trying preferably to find an empty one.

"I wonder where Lee is…" George said as they checked a compartment, only to be sneered at by a couple of stuck up Slytherin kids.

"Why?" said Fred as he sighed at another full compartment. "If only Mum didn't take so long with her good-byes…"

"Well, he's our friend, isn't he? Shouldn't he have found a compartment by now?"

"Yeah, I suppose…But I don't really want to share a compartment with him…"

"Why?" asked George, startled for a brief bit.

Fred gave a sly smile and drew up close to George, who in turn, took a half step back, wary of his brother's motives.

"Well, I kind of want to be in a compartment alone. With you."

Now it was George's turn to give one of those seductive Weasly twin smiles.

"Fred, you naughty naughty boy. Who would've thunk it?"

Fred drew back away from George laughing softly and running a hand through his hair.

"Come on." Said George as he took his brother arm just above his wrist and leading him down the train towards the very end. "If you want me alone, then by God you'll have me alone."

They ended up finding an empty compartment near the end of the train. They stepped inside, locked its door and made sure no one could peek in on them as the they found ways to entertain themselves as the train gave a loud whistle and continued to rattle its way down to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

-O-o-O-

End Chapter 2

GW: Geez, I don't think this chapter really turned out as well as I'd have liked it to, but, oh well, at least I updated (which I very seldom do) so that's a plus. I really hope that I'm getting the twins' personalities done right, I really don't want them to be too incredibly OOC (out of character). Well, thanks for reading! I reeeaaaaally hope all y'all are enjoying the story thus far!


End file.
